Alopecia, a condition in which hairs are lost from the scalp, is caused by complex involvement of various factors. These factors include internal factors such as genetic constitution, and actions of male hormones, or extrinsic factor such as mental stresses in daily life, and accumulation of lipoperoxides in the scalp. In recent years, not only male pattern hair loss but also hair loss in young ages as well as obesity-induced hair loss are gradually spreading, and many kinds of hair growth agents to improve such hair loss phenomenon are commercially available in the market.
However, most of the hair loss-related technologies intended to prevent hair loss and promote hair growth by controlling male hormones are not effective, and an agent with a definite efficacy have not been developed yet.
In this regard, Korean Patent No. 10-1086504 provides a composition for skin application having the functions of improving blood circulation and dilating blood vessels which contains at least one extract selected from the group of natural extracts consisting of licorice root extract, turmeric extract, grape seed extract, grape seed oil, grapefruit extract, bamboo extract, raspberry extract, cinnamon extract, Hovenia dulcis extract, japonica extract, alder extract, or mixtures thereof, and it discloses that the above composition for skin application improves blood circulation and dilates blood vessels, thereby improving hair loss symptoms due to the circulatory disturbances in the scalp.
On the other hand, TGF-β is a homodimer, which is a multifunctional cytokine that regulates early development, cell cycles, cell proliferation, differentiation, migration and survival, production of extracellular matrix, immune system, angiogenesis, and blood cell production, induction of apoptosis, skeletal formation, and wound healing, etc. in various types of cells and tissues. In addition, vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) is a homodimeric glycoprotein that stimulates angiogenesis at the wound site. Also, VEGE is a mitogen which is specific to epithelial cells, and thereby induces epithelial cell migration and proliferation and increases permeability of blood vessels.
It is known that TGF-β is secreted morphologically during apoptosis in the catagen phase, and hair loss develops rapidly due to such substances. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the process of progression from a normal hair state to alopecia by inhibiting TGF-β expression, which results in delaying of hair loss.
Meanwhile, it is known that Ceriporia lacerata is a kind of white-rotting fungus and conducts co-metabolism, i.e., lignin decomposition, in order to use carbon sources such as cellulose, hemi-cellulose, other polysaccharides, and glycerol, etc., in the ecosystem.
Regarding the use of Ceriporia lacerata in medical treatment, only the use of the extract of the culture medium of Ceriporia lacerata disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1031605 in the treatment of in diabetes is known so far. However, it has not been reported that Ceriporia lacerata has the effect of preventing hair loss or promoting hair growth yet.